The Passion in the Pain
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Okay. This story is written from the promo of 6x22, but not from the actually episode, as I finnished it before watching the episode. Tjis story deals with B&B's night together in his appartment. Warning Smut.


**AN: Okay this is a one-shotmade by a requested promptby Boneslover10 who was sweet enough to give me my 80th review for my story: **_**"A Mistake in the Partnership?" **_**For which I am really grateful. She asked for a smutty one-shot of what could happen in the scene from the promo for 6x22 "The Hole in The Heart." Please bear in mind that this story was written before I watched the whole episode, so what I knew then I wrote this story was only from spoilers, I had not even seen the sneak peeks. **

**Oh well, you better be warned this is kinda hot. **

**Thank you once again to my beta, Whatever55, who is amazing at proofreading my stuff.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bones**

* * *

><p><strong>The Passion in the Pain.<strong>

Temperance Brennan was in shock. She had no idea what had just happened. One moment she was explaining something to Vincent Nigel-Murray and Booth, and the next she was harshly pushed under one of the tables in lab by her partner. The only thing she had heard before getting pushed under this table was a shot.

She looked over at Booth. He was right beside her under the table. He looked unharmed. She felt relief wash over her. He was safe, but she quickly realized he should not have been safe. From the sound of it, the shot had come from a direction which was in a straight line to where her partner had just been standing a moment before. The shot had been meant for Booth. It was a shot which would have hit her partner if he had not taken a step over to her to push a lock of her hair which kept disturbing her out of her eyes, a lock she had "luckily" not been able to push back herself. So, in one lucky second he had stepped closer to her. She felt relieved, at least until she looked away from Booth and out on the platform. That was when she saw it.

Her student, her intern, someone who was a member of their little lab family was laying in a pool of blood on the silver steel platform. The bullet had ended up taking a life, just not the one it was meant for.

She looked at Booth and saw a look of anger, pain, sadness, and shock in his big chocolate eyes, but she also saw a glint of relief in them.

"Booth, I need to get out there and assess what has happened to him."

Booth shook his head.

"No, Bones, it's too late. You need to stay down here. There's nothing we can do. If Broadsky wasn't sure if he had actually hit someone he would have taken another shot already. He's probably gone, but just stay down here for now. I can't risk him taking a shot at you."

"But…"

"No, Bones. Do you have your phone?"

Brennan nodded and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Okay, then call an ambulance and get them to come; after that call for back-up, but you've got to promise me you'll stay down here."

Brennan nodded and started to call when she saw Booth move out from under their hiding place. "Where are you going?"

"To secure the building."

Booth moved out of their hiding space and Brennan called for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>Brennan had no idea why she was here at his apartment. She had gone home alone and could not shake the horrible feeling off of her that it could have been him. It could have been her partner who was killed by Broadsky's bullet. He could have been gone, dead again.<p>

So she had driven over here, to his place, in the need to see him; in the need to confirm for herself, once again, that he was indeed alright. She knocked on his door and he opened.

He did not look surprised to see her. She figured he might have even been thinking of coming to see her.

He stepped aside and let her in, wordlessly.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked her, after he shut the door. She nodded slowly. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two. He brought them into the living room where she was already sitting on his couch.

He gave her one which she took and took a drink from.

"So, Bones, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you…to see if you were alright!"

"I'm fine, Bones. Just fine. I wasn't the one who got shot. I'm not even the one who lost someone they thought of as a progeny, a trainee. How are you feeling, Bones?"

Brennan looked at him and decided, for once, to be honest about her feelings.

"I feel sad…He wasn't meant to be hurt because of what we do. I know you and I are in danger a lot of times, but Mr. Nigel-Murray was just an intern; he hadn't agreed to become a crime fighter. He didn't even know that it's what I do a lot of the time when he applied for the job... But I feel relief at the same time…relief it was not you." She said, looking down.

"Oh…Bones…" Brennan looked up at him again when he said her name in that soft voice he used every time she needed his comfort. She had tears in her eyes. They were from a mix of all of her emotions. When Booth saw her tears, he pulled her into his arms, into a tight embrace just like the one they had shared during the gravedigger trial or when she had found blood in her apartment with the thought that it could be Russ's or every other time she had need the comfort that being in his arms like this offered her. The so-called guy-hug offered her the comfort she needed, except there was nothing "guy" about it, and she knew now that this was, in reality, a woman clinging to a guy, wanting to feel safe and protected just for a moment, feeling that everything would be alright.

"I was relieved as well, Bones, but I was relieved that it wasn't you." Booth whispered into her hair.

They kept on hugging for some time until Brennan's tears had stopped coming. Booth pulled her away from his chest and with his thumb brushed away the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Will you stay here tonight, Bones? It would make me feel better to know that you aren't alone as long as HE's still out there?"

Brennan nodded. Right now she felt a little numbed by all the emotions that had overwhelmed her. Perhaps it would be easier to sleep here, instead of at home where she was pretty sure sleep would never come to her.

Booth rose from the couch and went to his bedroom where he found a pair of his sweats and a shirt which she could sleep in. When he came back, Brennan had gotten a pillow from the closet he kept a couple of extras in. She had walked back over to the couch and was about to put the pillow down.

"What're you doing, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Making a bed on the couch."

"Why? You'll take my bed, and I'll just take Parker's! Here, I got you this to sleep in. There should be an extra toothbrush in the bathroom you can use." Booth handed over the clothes he had gotten for her to sleep in.

"Booth, you shouldn't be sleeping in Parker's bed. I can do that. It's not good for your back."

"Bones, just follow me on this one. I won't be sleeping if I know there is any possibility of you sleeping badly, so please take my bed."

She felt too tired, too exhausted to keep on arguing over that, and nodded instead. She put the pillow down and took the clothes he offered her, and walked over to the bathroom. When they had both changed for the night they said goodnight and Brennan went into Booth's bedroom and crawled into his bed.

It smelt like him, and she felt warmth wash over her. She settled in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Booth wasn't really asleep, he couldn't. Today a man had died instead of him. He felt horrible about that, but he was relieved it was not Brennan who had died…"Anyone but her," the thought he had thought when he heard the bullet and realized he had heard it since that meant he was not the one it had gotten. He was laying there in Parker's bed, staring up at the ceiling, when he heard it.<p>

It was an ear piercing scream, a scream which made him terrified. He was out of the bed in a moment, gun drawn and down at his bedroom, where he bust the door open and quickly took everything in to make sure there was no one there beside Brennan. There wasn't, however Brennan was thrashing and moving around in his bed while crying and sometimes screaming.

Booth went over to the bed and placed his gun on the bedside table and then sat down on the side of the bed. He reached over and started to shake Brennan gently to wake her up.

"Wake up, Bones. It's alright. Everything's alright." Brennan turned around and opened her eyes. She was wide awake now. When she saw Booth she sat up and hugged him, so tightly that he was pretty sure she was trying to crawl under his skin. Booth held her close and felt her tears against him. She was crying like before, but, unlike before, it was deeper now, more heart breaking.

"Shhh, Bones it's alright. It's ok. It was a nightmare. Shhh…"He rocked her a bit and tried to calm her down, like you would with a small child. She kept on crying into his broad chest. Slowly he lowered himself down on the bed with Brennan still curled up in his arms.

"Shhh… it's alright. I'm here now. I got you, Bones…I got you… it's alright… I got you, baby…."

The baby part slipped out, like it had done when he held her after saving her from the crazy doctor. That time she had not reacted. This time, however, it made her pull back from him and look at his face. She had tears down her face and her eyes were red and puffy and, for some reason, he could not remember her ever looking more gorgeous than she did in this moment. He was scared that she would tell him off for using that word for her; however his worries disappeared when she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He could taste the tears she had just cried on her lips. The kiss was gentle and before he stated to react she pulled back again.

She gave him a shy, nervous smile. To which his eyebrow rose.

She lay her head down again, and buried her nose into his shirt.

"I dreamt it was you…" she finally said. "Except it wasn't really a dream, it was more of a memory. I started to dream about what happened today and then it turned into when you took that bullet meant for me."

"I'm sorry, Bones." He rubbed his hand over her back. He was not really sure how he actually should react to that. After all, he had thought she did not really care what had happened then. Sure she had been angry, but she had denied anything else.

"Those two week was the most horrible time in my life, and I remembered that 'swhy I was relieved it was Mr. Nigel-Murray who was shot today and not you. I couldn't bear to lose you again. That was the reason I went to Maluku, and I lost you again because of that. Now I'm here and your partner and I almost lost you again. I can't." She looked up at him.

He nodded. "I know, Bones, I know. Why do you think I took that bullet for you? I would rather die than risk seeing you dead. I would do it again too."

Brennan nodded. "I would lose you, if you did." She whispered

"There are no guarantees in life, Bones. Life is fragile. Just look at today, we can all be gone in a moment. That's why you need to grab and hang on to the good ones, so you can have them and think back on them those bad days."

"That sounds like something Angela would say."

"Angela is a very smart woman."

"Are you going to look for Broadsky tomorrow?" Booth looked away afraid to meet her eyes. "You won't look at me, which means you are."

Booth nodded. When he did that, Brennan reached down and kissed him again. This time it was slower and deeper. He had time to let his own lips press back against hers. When he did thathe felt the tip of her tongue trace his bottom lip and her teeth nibble on it before her tongue asked for permission to enter his mouth which he granted her. Their tongues met and started to battle for dominance. One of Booth's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her more on top of him. His other hand cradled her neck while winding his fingers into her hair. By doing this he was able to guide her head into another angle which made it possible for him to win the fight against her tongue and make it possible for him to let his own slip into the deep cavern of her mouth. His tongue traced every corner of her mouth, and then it met hers again which he lapped at.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and gasping for air.

"Bones…"

"Booth…"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back."

"Bones…"

"I…I… want to lose the last part of my imperviousness…"

"Now?"

"I don't want to risk losing you tomorrow without ever really having you. You're right and so is Angela. Life is fragile, and you and Broadsky…" She shook her head. "I don't want to risk ever not having you for real. That's what really scares me. Please tell me you're not still angry…."

"I'm not, but, Bones, I'm not sure this is the right time."

"Please…Booth. You once agreed to let me have your sperm if you didn't make it out of surgery. I need to have you tonight.I need to not miss my chance at that; plus it will hopefully give you something to hold onto and make sure you survive Broadsky."

"Are you sure, Bones, because I will survive Broadsky. I will come out of this alive and will come back to you, and we can do it the right way. Plus remember, when we finally do this, there is no going back."

"I'm sure, Booth…The right way? This is us. This is what we deal with a lot of our time. Would that not make it the right way for us? Booth, I need this. I need you. I'm sure. I don't want to go back. That did me no good last time. I want you. I need you. I love you, Booth."

He had never thought she would be the one to say it first, but she was.

"I love you too, Bones. I just need to you to be completely sure before we do this. I wouldn't be able to handle you saying no afterwards."

"I won't. I'm sure." Brennan reached down and kissed him again.

Their tongues met and mated once again. Booth's fingers ran through her hair. Brennan had angled herself so she was now laying directly over him, her legs parallel with his, pressing her breast against his broad chest while she ground her pelvis against his. She ran her fingers through his hair. The hand Booth had previously splayed at her waist moved down her back, over the curve of her ass. That made Brennan let out a moan into his mouth, and grind her groin into his again, which made Booth moan in return.

His hand continued its journey down her thigh until his hand was able to grab it and lift it over his own leg. This gave them a new angle and his arousal was now pressing completely against her core, which was already burning with need for him. When he pressed himself up against the apex between her thighs, she felt how wet she had already turned as well as how hard he was for her.

Booth's hands had moved once again. They were now pulling her shirt upwards. They broke their kiss again to get the shirt off of her. Brennan sat up for a moment to make it easier. The sight of her bare breast made Booth moan once again. She had taken off her bra when she changed into the sleepwear.

"God you're beautiful, Bones." His hands reached up and palmed her breasts, which were already heavy with desire. Brennan moaned and pushed her breasts even more into his hands while she rubbed her groin against his stomach to get friction where she needed it most.

Booth started to massage her heavy mounds. He felt her hardened peaks against the palm of his hand. Booth's fingers caressed the sides of her breasts, and his thumbs brushed over her already hardened rosy nipples. This action made her moan even louder. Booth was pretty sure his neighbors would know what they were doing without a doubt.

"Oh, Booth…" she gasped.

"I need to taste them… please, Temperance, let me taste them."

Brennan moaned again and moved down a bit so she was sitting on his thighs instead of his stomach so Booth was able to sit up. The moment he sat up he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to the top of her breasts. Her skin was amazingly soft. Booth was pretty sure he had never felt anything softer. He licked, nibbled, and kissed over the top of her right breast, while his hand continued to pay homage to her left. His lips moved down and wrapped around her nipple, which he sucked into his mouth. Brennan groaned and moaned from the pleasure he gave her from his ministrations. After some time, he changed sides to give equal oral treatment to her other breast.

While Booth licked and sucked on her breast, Brennan had started to rub Booth shoulders and chest, first outside his tight black T-shirt, but after some time, she had wanted more skin and had run her palms all the way down his stomach to the hem of his shirt. She lifted her hands up inside it and started to rub her bare palms along his naked skin. She could feel his stomach muscles flex and tighten in response to what she did, and she felt him groan against her breast. His groan sent a vibration straight down to her core and helped soak her panties and sweatpants she was wearing even more.

Brennan started to pull his shirt up, but to get it off he had to let go of her for a moment. The moment he did, they both pulled at the shirt, and it was off in mere seconds. Booth reached forward with the intention of, once again, pulling one of her tight peaks into his mouth, however Brennan pushed him down so he was once again laying flat on the bed with her hovering over him.

"My turn…" She whispered to him and kissed him on the lips. Booth thought about challenging her on that and to try to turn her over on her back, but when he felt her hands caressing him, he decided to let her lead for a bit. He had never felt anything more amazing than Temperance Brennan's hands caressing his shoulders and sternum. The way her fingers ran over his skin, tracing everything, was similar to when she studied bones in the lab. Booth was pretty sure he would never again be able to watch her do that without getting a hard on: not after having been her "bones" himself.

She started to kiss and lick along his jawline. Her fingers were now circling his nipples, and her mouth followed down there. She licked and lightly bit his left nipple and then sucked it into her mouth to soothe the slight pain her light biting had caused him. Her lips drifted over his broad chest to his other nipple where she did the same.

Booth felt like he was in heaven. The way she was kissing and licking him all over his chest was amazing.

She gazed up at him.

"I must say I really do enjoy the fact that you are highly evolved," she whispered to him.

She started to slide down his body. Her lips kissed down a path over his stomach. His muscles flexed under her warm kisses and her tongue's ministrations. When she came to his belly button she slid her tongue inside and spent a bit of time of licking and kissing him there.

Brennan slowly moved down lower until she came to the hem of his sweatpants. She kissed along the line of them, from one hipbone to another.

Booth was pretty sure he had never been harder than he was in this moment, and he was also sure he was close to exploding if she kept this up.

"Bones, you gotta stop… I'm not sure…." He felt her hands capture the waistband of his pants and boxers, and start to pull them down.

He captured her hands in his.

"Bones…"He wanted to stop her, but when he saw the determination in her eyes he couldn't. So he let go of her hands and lifted up a bit to help her. She pulled his sweatpants along with his boxers all the way off. He was left naked in front of her. Booth felt her eyes inspecting every part of him, like he really was one of her skeletons. When her gaze came to his cock he felt himself harden even more, even though he would have sworn it was impossible just a minute before.

After inspecting him, Brennan pushed her own pants and underwear down before crawling back onto the bed. Booth growled in protest.

"Not fair, I didn't get the time to inspect you."

"Well, it will be your turn later on." She smiled at him. Booth growled again, however this time it was due to the fact that Brennan had palmed his cock and started to stroke him. She gave him a brilliant smile.

"I can't tell you how many times I have fantasized about doing this."

"Bones…please I'm not sure I can take much more and keep myself from exploding. I really don't want our first time to end like that." He looked at her almost begging her. Brennan kept on stroking him.

"It's been my secret fantasy for years, and it was stronger after I walked in on you in the bathtub." Brennan looked at him, and then lowered her head and ran the tip of her tongue along the slit of his cock to collect the drops of pre-cum which had already gathered there. She eagerly lapped it up and ran her tongue down along his length, all the way down to his sack which she licked. Then she took one ball into her mouth and sucked on it. Then she did the same with the other. Booth had no idea how long he would be able to hold off coming.

"Bones, please… you don't need to do this…" Brennan let go of his ball, sat up again, and looked at him with an intense look.

"Please, Booth, I want to. I want to learn every part of you, and I want to do this for you. I want to make sure I have had you in this way as well. Please?"

Booth nodded. "Okay, but you're going to let me give you the same treatment."

She smiled. "I had actually expected that. Booth, I want this, I need this. I need to do this." She looked at him and he nodded in agreement. She lowered her head back down and took the mushroom head of his cock into the hot cavern of her mouth. She sucked on it hard. Booth groaned in pleasure, and without really thinking of it, his hands found her head and his fingers pulled her hair back so he was able to see her suck on the head of his cock like it was her favorite lollipop. Brennan looked up at him with huge doe eyes and then lowered her mouth more and took more of his cock in. Her tongue ran around him, and one of her hands was stroking the part she did not have in her mouth while the other was massaging his balls. She pulled up again and ran the tip of her tongue over the tip of his cock once again to collect the new moisture which was leaking out of him. She then pulled him all the way into her mouth and started to move her head up and down. She deep throated him, and he felt himself hit the back of her throat and felt her lips press against the rod of his cock.

Booth was pretty sure he had ever received a better blow-job than the one he was getting at the moment. She was amazing at what she was doing and he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge and more and more sure that he would not be able to hold back. In between groans of pleasure he tried to tell her this, tried to pull her back, but Brennan continued. He felt himself starting to let go, and then he registered that she took him all the way in once again. She kept him there while he shot his hot load deep into her throat. She slowly pulled up again so the last few drops were sprayed into her open mouth and onto her lips. She lowered herself again and licked him completely clean. To his shock he started to come to life again during the time she did this. He would have sworn he was spent for the night after her little show. Brennan sat up again and looked at him.

Booth had never seen anything hotter and more erotic that Brennan when she closed her mouth and smacked her lips together a few times and then licked her lips.

Brennan leaned forward and kissed him again. He could taste himself on her lips. Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her naked body flush against his own. Their tongues were mating again. His hands were running over her back discovering the curves of her body that were previously forbidden from him. He rubbed her ass, and she meowed in pleasure like a kitten and rubbed herself against him. Booth took the chance and rolled them over so he was on top of her. Finally he had her under him like he had dreamed of for years. Her legs were quick to spread so he was lying between them. His cock, which was hardening again, was pressed into her stomach. Booth thrust his tongue deep into her mouth in a manner which was similar as to how he wanted to thrust his cock into the depth of her pussy.

They broke the kiss to get air, and his lips moved along her chin and down her throat. Her skin was soft like silk, and he found a spot where her throat met her shoulder which made her moan and wiggle around in pleasure. Her hands came up to hold his head. She made sure he stayed at that spot for a long time.

Booth continued down on his journey. He once again paid homage to both of her breast. He massaged them, licked them, kissed them, sucked on them, and molded them like they were clay.

He moved further down. Nibbling on the soft skin of her stomach, and, like she had done, kissing and licking her belly button.

He kissed along her panty line even though she was no longer wearing any. He kissed down her left leg, all the way down to her foot which he lightly massaged while he kissed her toes one by one. He then kissed up her leg again. As he got closer to where she wanted him most he could smell the musky sent of her arousal. He kissed, licked, and nibbled on the skin of her inner thigh, and Brennan grabbed onto his head again and tried to get him to kiss her pussy. Booth however changed direction, moved over, and started over with her right leg. He kissed his way down on the outside until he got to her foot, which he paid the same attention to as he had done with her left. When he had kissed her every toe, he kissed and licked his way up again. Brennan again tried to move his head into the apex of her thighs where she really wanted him, but Booth grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it in a reassurance to let her know that he would get there when the time was right.

Finally, he spread her legs wider and moved them over his shoulders. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her to give him a better angle. With two of his fingers he spread her outer lips apart. She was incredibly wet already. He reached down and took a long lick from her entrance to her clit. Brennan moaned in pleasure. Booth sucked her clit into his mouth and sucked hard on it. He let the tip of the fingers on the hand which was not holding her open run along her slit while he sucked at her clit. Finally, he pushed into her with one finger. He could feel her tightening around the penetrating finger, and he groaned with how good it felt. He couldn't wait until it was his cock inside her. He started to move the finger in and out. Brennan was incredibly tight, and her cunt was already clenching around his finger. He carefully added another one while he kept on sucking her.

"Oh…Booth… More please…. Please more…" Brennan moaned.

He added a third finger to the mix and felt Brennan push herself against his hand. She moaned again and again. She told him to go harder and faster, which he did.

"Oh…Booth…feels so good… I'm coming…Oh…"

He felt her clench around his fingers again when he crooked his fingers to hit her sweet spot to send her completely off the edge. He felt the flutter of her inner muscles when her orgasm finally hit her. Booth let go of her clit and slowed the pace of his fingers, but he kept them moving to help her ride out her orgasm. When he felt her finally come down again, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. Afterwards he once again moved his mouth down to her core and lapped up the rest of her juices which had flowed from her in her moment of pleasure.

When he was done, he moved up again and placed light nibbling kisses on her lips teasing her while she still recovered. He kept on doing that until he felt her arms wrap around him and hold him against her so she had the time to kiss him back. The kiss she gave him was deep and passionate. She tasted the lingering taste of herself in the corners of his mouth and on his lips. They broke the kiss and looked at each other for a moment. Booth sat up and reached over to his bedside table to grab a condom, but Brennan stopped him.

"Booth… you don't need that, at least not on my part… I'm safe…"

Booth looked at her. "I'm safe as well, Bones. I would never have agreed to this if I wasn't sure I was safe. I would never put you in danger which could be avoided. But it is for… you know…"

"I know you wouldn't…What do you mean?" She looked confused

"You know protection against the other thing…"

"You mean pregnancy?"

"Yeah… I've always been extremely careful with that part since Becca."

"Booth, I'm on the pill. There is no need to worry about that part as it has a very small percent chance of failing and if it should wouldn't that fall under your definition of fate or a miracle?"

Booth stared at her. "Would it, Bones… be a miracle?"

"After the way you normally talk about those things I thought it would be, but…"

"For me, it would, Bones, but I just wasn't sure it would for you…"

"I already told you once that I want your child Booth. I might not have brought it up again, but that doesn't change the fact that I would like it at some point. After all I have seen how happy Cam is with being a mother, and how Angela and Hodgins enjoy her pregnancy even with the chance of their child being blind. So if I did end up pregnant I would not see it as a bad thing Booth."

"You are amazing, Bones." He leaned down and kissed her again. Brennan pulled him closer, and his body again covered hers. She spread her legs once again to make room for him. Booth pulled back slightly to look at her face.

"Bones, are you completely sure about this?"

"I am."

"This won't just be sex. It will be making love. I couldn't do anything else with you, Bones."

"I know, though I thought we were already doing that before. However, I do want that. I love you and want to make love with you."

"I love you too." Booth kissed her again while he reached down and placed the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

Brennan felt him slide deep into her core. She was pretty sure he was the largest she had ever had in length and girth and he hit her every spot. It was incredible. She felt herself stretch around him.

Booth paused and met her eyes when he was all the way in.

"Bones,you okay?" He was worried because of the strange look on her face.

"Yes, you feel wonderful, Booth. It's just been a long time." She blushed when she said that, and Booth was pretty sure she had never looked more amazing than with the faint shadow of a blush on her cheeks and her sprawled out on his pillow.

"Oh Bones…" He kissed her lips, then her cheeks, forehead, and eyelids, while keeping still and allowing her the time to adjust. When he felt her wrap her long legs around his hips and push against him he knew she was ready.

He pulled back slowly, almost all the way out, and entered her again. She moaned in pleasure at this. Booth let them fall into a rhythm. It was slow but intense. He wanted this time to be slow so he had time to catalogue her every response to his every move, and to his amazement, she seemed to agree. She met his thrusts every time he pushed into her with equal force. He gazed into her eyes and saw a look of a mix of love, desire, passion, and pleasure. Brennan reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him. Booth felt her flutter against him and he knew she was getting closer to the edge again. He knew the moment she went over the edge he would follow her. It would be impossible not to. She was so incredibly tight and wet around him. It was already hard holding on as it was, but the thought about how good she would feel around his cock when she finally went over was overwhelming. He picked up his pace a bit and made his thrusts harder as well as changing his direction a bit. This change made him hit her G-spot and she moaned in pleasure.

"Please, Booth…don't stop… feels so good."

"I know, baby… I know." He whispered at her. He reached down and touched her swollen nub, with his fingers and stroked it. This move of his was what sent her over the edge.

Brennan was overwhelmed by her orgasm as it rolled over her. She tightened around him, and her legs wrapped even more around him, to hold him more into her. Feeling her flutter and clench around him made him follow her over the edge as he had predicted and he spilt himself into her willing womb while she milked him dry.

Booth collapsed on top of her, and buried his head into her neck. His lips landed on one of her pleasure-spots. He couldn't do anything but just lay there as he was completely spent. The moment he realized he was laying right on top of her he started to move away and pull out of her, however Brennan's wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Don't move, Booth…"

"I'm crushing you."

"No you aren't. I like having you close like this."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bones. I just thought it would be more comfortable for you if I was beside you instead."

Brennan shook her head.

"I can't hurt you, Bones." He said and gave her a kiss on the lips. He wrapped an arm around her and turned them over without slipping out of her, so she was the one laying on top of him instead but still being as close to him as before.

Brennan smiled at him while she traced lazy lines over his chest. "You were right, you know."

"About what might I ask?"

"About making love being better than sex…about being able to break the laws of physics…"

"I know, Bones…I love you, Bones."

She looked him in the eyes, and reached down and kissed him. When she pulled back she kept eye contact.

"Thank you, Booth. Thank you for allowing us to have this. It doesn't matter if we have a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a month, or a year left together. As long as we are together during our last moments; as long as you know how much I love you…I just hope we reach the fifty years you once asked for, but if we don't I don't want to miss one single moment we have left."

"Neither do I, Bones. And I promise you we will try with everything we are to get those 50 years." She nodded her head in agreement. "We should get some sleep, Bones."

"I know." She reached down and pulled at the sheets beside her. This caused Booth to slip out of her, and she groaned at the loss. She pulled the sheets over them and placed her head back down on his chest so she could use him as a pillow.

"Good night, Booth. I love you." He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Night, Bones. Love you too." Brennan closed her eyes and fell asleep with the feeling of his hand on her skin.

Booth smiled to himself. He would do everything in his power come tomorrow (or today depending on how specific you want to be) to get Broadsky since he now had something very important to survive for…50 years with Temperance Brennan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was the end of my first smut story. How did I do?<strong>

**Brennan's line about the time they had left together near the en****d was given to me by Boneslover10 for whom I wrote this story as a gift.**

**As I said in the beginning this was written before the episode was shown on TV, so it was my take on the promo. **

**Please leave a review and tell me how I did on the smut part as I really had never written something like that before.**


End file.
